


Camp Pining Hearts Ships are Serious Business

by RenegadePearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Developing Friendships, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Roommates, lapidot - Freeform, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadePearl/pseuds/RenegadePearl
Summary: Shortly after being left at the barn alone together, Lapis and Peridot bond over Camp Pining Hearts.A short, fluffy oneshot about prickly roommates becoming less prickly because of Canadian television.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 19





	Camp Pining Hearts Ships are Serious Business

“This looks stupid.”

“It's not stupid.”

Peridot glared at Lapis, who was standing in front of the Barn’s television with her arms crossed. 

Since the Gems had left them alone at the barn, they'd clashed about everything. Lapis wouldn't help with chores. Peridot wouldn't let Lapis keep bear cubs in the barn as pets. Every little interaction ended up in an argument. Then one day, Steven came by with a box of Camp Pining Hearts tapes, completing her collection and giving Peridot a chance to watch the entire series from the very beginning. She'd thought perhaps they might bond over the show but this was seeming less and less likely every second. 

“Even the title's stupid,” Lapis grumbled. “Camp Pining Hearts? Give me a break.”

Peridot chucked a pillow at the back of Lapis’ head and growled.  
“If all you're gonna do is complain you can at least sit down so I can see!”

Lapis huffed and dropped down onto the couch next to Peridot. 

“You have a whole planet to explore and you're wasting your time staring at a box in an attic.”

“You're free to leave anytime.”

Lapis rolled her eyes and Peridot hit play on the remote. 

\- - 

Episode 1

“That was awful.”

“That was one episode,” Peridot retorted, annoyed and immediately defensive. “You can't judge a show based on just one episode. They haven't even introduced Lenore yet! Just… give it some more time.”

Lapis just sighed. 

\- - 

Episode 4

It had been more than an hour and Lapis hadn't uncrossed her arms. 

“Why is Stacy so annoying? Is the whole show going to be like this?”

“No. He gets significantly more tolerable. I think that's what humans call ‘character development. ’”

“Well, it's too slow and I don't like it.”

\- -

Episode 9

At one point during the episode, Lapis laughed. 

Peridot tore her attention away from the TV to beam at her. 

Lapis’ expression grew stern. 

“Don't judge me. I'm allowed to laugh. It doesn't mean I like it.”

\- - 

Episode 10

Lapis leaned as far forward as she possibly could on the couch, stars glistening in her widened eyes.

“What is that?”

Peridot scowled.  
“I told you, it's called a cat. It's an Earth creature that some humans keep as pets.”

“I- I think I love it.”

\- - 

Episode 12

Despite expressing her affection for Stacy’s new cat, Lapis had been adamant that she still didn't care for the show. Until the canoe race. 

When the episode ended, Lapis was raving, barely even speaking in full sentences. 

“But that was- Percy and Pierre seemed to hate each other for most the episode!”

Peridot smirked, “I told you. It's 'character development.' When Percy and Pierre work together they can accomplish anything.”

Lapis relaxed into the couch, thinking deeply about this. 

\- -  
Episode 16

Lapis sighed in annoyance. 

“I mean, okay, he is getting more tolerable but Stacy is still pretty annoying sometimes.”

“Well, everybody makes mistakes. I think the realism is endearing.”

“...You’ve got a point.”

\- -  
Episode 20

Both Lapis and Peridot were in tears. 

Lapis attempted to get out some words in between sobs. “Pierre didn't think he could do it b-but Stacy…”

Peridot nodded feverishly. 

“I know. It's so beautiful.”

“I can't believe this s-stupid show made me cry.”

Peridot wiped some tears from her face. 

“You haven't seen anything yet.”

\- -  
Episode 24

Peridot had seen this episode many times, so she spent most the episode glancing over at Lapis, trying to hide her smile and watching for Lapis’ reaction.

When the twist at the end came, Lapis gasped and Peridot grinned a twisted grin. 

Lapis turned snapped her head in Peridot’s direction. “There was a camper on the other side of the mirror whole time!?”

Peridot kept smiling, and didn't stop for a long time. 

\- - 

Episode 33

More tears. Lots more. Mostly from Lapis, but some from Peridot too. Even though she had seen this episode countless times it still got to her. 

Lapis had her head on Peridot’s lap now. Her tears were subsiding and we're more like sniffles now. 

“-and… and Gems… they don't even have mothers and I'm still crying. It's not relatable but I'm still…”

She sat upright and expelled the tears from around her puffy eyes with her powers. 

“I don't understand," she mused. "How can I like a show that makes me cry so much?”

\- - 

Episode 42 

Lapis absentmindedly twirled her hair. “That was a good episode. That was really clever on Gina’s part to teach her camp house about responsibility like that. I wish I had that kind of foresight.”

Peridot tentatively made a joke. “Maybe you wouldn't get yourself into so much trouble then.”

Lapis genuinely laughed, and Peridot’s spirits lifted. 

“You know, you're probably right.”

Peridot smiled. They were close to the end of Season 1B and Lapis seemed to really be enjoying the show by now. She was even idly chatting with Peridot and laughing at her jokes. Maybe this bonding idea was working after all? 

\- - 

Episode 52

“Aaand that's the end of season 1,” Peridot said with a smile as the episode ended. 

Lapis was sitting upright, her eyes wide. 

“Wow. That was good. Like, really good.”

“I'm glad you're enjoying it,” Peridot replied. “I told you you'd like it.”

Lapis smiled coyly.  
“Hey, well I wouldn't still be here if it weren't for Stacy's cat and the Canoe Race. But yeah. I guess you were right about this. It's pretty good after all.”

Peridot dug through her box of tapes and eventually pulled out Season 2, episode 1. 

“Shall we start the next season?”

Lapis grinned slyly in response. “Do you even have to ask?”

As Peridot put in the tape and made sure it was properly rewound, she felt… big. 

\- - 

Season 2, Episode 21

“That was really sweet,” Lapis said. 

Peridot shrugged. “Eh. It was okay I guess.”  
Lapis turned quickly to face Peridot, eyes wild and and full of passion. 

“Okay? Okay!? It was fantastic! Percy and Paulette have incredible chemistry! I mean, there's not a lot to work with considering Paulette just started to work with the Pink camp several episodes ago but-”

“What!?”

Peridot stood up on the couch, fists clenched and visible outrage in her expression. 

“Percy and… and Paulette!? Are you joking me!?”

Lapis scoffed. “What, you think there's someone better for Percy than Paulette? Did you see her save him from that falling tree?”

Peridot’s face flushed in anger. “That was nothing! Percy belongs with Pierre! They don't always get along but when they do they're perfect!”

Lapis rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever. They're just friends. In the flashback episode Pierre was basically Percy’s mentor. They could never work out.”

“You take that back!”

Lapis stood up and crossed her arms.  
“No.”

Peridot was steaming. She opened her mouth to speak, before deciding against it. She hopped down from the table, picked up her box of tapes and made her way over to the attic exit. 

“Then we're done.”

\- - 

A couple days later, Steven and the other Gems recruited Peridot and Lapis for a scouting mission. They needed Peridot’s knowledge of Homeworld tech and Lapis’ powers of water manipulation. 

When they arrived at the temple, Pearl was relieved. 

“Oh! Peridot! Lapis. I'm glad you're here. Now we can finally get started.”

She took a step towards Lapis and spoke directly to her, “Thank you for being here Lapis. I know we've had our… differences… but I'm glad we can work together on this.”

Steven, who had come out to greet them, stopped hugging Peridot to hug Lapis. 

The water gem smiled at Steven before looking back up at Pearl. “I'm happy to be here.”

Peridot huffed grumpily. 

“I bet I'm happier,” she mumbled under her breath. 

\- - 

The first part of mission involved Lapis manipulating the water around the entrance of a cave so the rest of the Gems could properly get into a blocked area. Every other sentence out of any of their mouths was “Thanks, Lapis” or “That's great, Lapis.”

Peridot wore a scowl on her face the whole time. 

When they finally got down into the cave far enough to find the tech Peridot was supposed to look over, she scoured every bit of it. She spent minutes analyzing every nook and cranny, with the other gems watching her intently. 

When she was done, she put it down with a sigh. 

“I- I don't know what is,” she said, visibly disappointed in herself. “I've never seen anything like this on Homeworld before.”

“Aw, don't worry Peri,” Steven said, embracing her in a comfort hug, “we still love you.”

Peridot was fully comforted, Steven’s hug giving her a contented feeling of belonging. 

“Yeah, don't worry, Peri,” Lapis said sardonically, “we forgive you. You know, like Percy forgave Paulette.”

Peridot’s happiness took a steep dive and she glared at Lapis. 

\- - 

On their way out of the cavern, the ground started to shake. Before anyone could react, the wall beside Peridot burst apart and a snarling, four-legged shark beast of a corrupted gem roared a deafening roar, inches from Peridot’s face. 

Without her limb enhancers, she had no way to fight back. Peridot shut her eyes in fear. Her life was over. 

Then, there was a poof. Peridot opened her eyes and watched the monsters gem fall into the hand of Garnet, who swiftly bubbled it. 

“Don't worry, Peridot,” Garnet said with a smile. We're looking out for you.”

Peridot shook herself off, attempting to look more composed than she had just been in the face of death.

“I- thank you, Garnet,” she blurted out. 

Garnet sent the bubble back to the temple and patted Peridot reassuringly on the shoulder. “I'm Percy and Pierre, remember?”

Peridot instantly perked up. “Yeah! You're perfect for eachother!”

Garnet smiled wider, almost more at herself than Peridot. “Yup, we sure are.”

Peridot shot a smirk at Lapis, who crossed her arms and looked away.

\- - 

When they arrived back at the temple, the sky was dark and Steven had to go to bed, so Lapis and Peridot said their goodbyes and warped back to the closest warp pad to the Barn. 

On their walk back to the barn, they were silent. 

When they finally reached the entrance to their home, Peridot spoke. 

“Lazuli. I want to keep watching Camp Pining Hearts.”

“So do I,” Lapis replied, stone faced. 

“We don't have to talk about the campers’ relationships if you don't want to.”

“I don't.”

“Good. Neither do I. I'm glad we could come to this agreement.”

They stood there for a moment awkwardly before Peridot excused herself to get her box of tapes. 

\- - 

Both Gems kept their thoughts about the show to themselves for the rest of season 2, 3 and then onto 4. Occasionally one would shoot the other a smug look when anything even vaguely hinting at Percy/Pierre or Percy/Paulette happened. When happy moments happened, they kept their joy to themselves. The sad moments happened they cried without so much as a sympathetic look from the other. 

It wasn't a particularly enjoyable arrangement, and it didn't help that season 4 had kind of a dip in quality for a large part of the season. Peridot missed having someone to openly geek out with about her show, and Lapis missed just having someone to talk to positively. 

When the season ended, Peridot went to put in the first episode of season 5 and the only sounds heard were the clinking of tapes as she Peridot searched the box for the correct tape. 

\---

Season 5

This season opened with a much different tone than season 4. Jean, a character who had disappeared mid season 2 had suddenly reappeared and brought chaos into the idyllic lives of the Campers. At first, she was a pure villain, but slowly over the course of the next arc, she came around and became, not quite a villain, but not quite a hero. Lapis and Peridot both loved it. 

\- - 

Season 5, Episode 18

“Wow,” Lapis said. 

“I- I completely agree.”

Lapis’ face flushed slightly, “Honestly… Percy and Paulette is basically nothing compared to that. Pierre designed an entire tent for Jean! That's dedication.”

“I think I might have to reconfigure my compatible relationships chart..” Peridot mumbled. 

“Jean and Pierre totally belong together.”

“I...think I actually agree with you…”

The two spent a couple more minutes discussing the superiority of Jean/Percy before falling silent. 

After several seasons of saying nothing, this was an awkward resolution to come to. 

“Sorry,” Lapis said curtly. 

“Sorry?”

“I shouldn't have been so mean about Percy and Pierre. Neither of our predictions really happened and I feel kind of stupid for getting so upset about it. I mean, it's just… television right?”

Peridot nodded curtly. “Right. These are just visual records of events that happened some time ago in human history. It's not like anything we do can change the past. I'm… sorry too. As the leader of the Crystal Gems, I should've been more mature about this.”

Lapis stared blankly at the smaller gem. 

“...leader?”

“Uh, yeah,” Peridot said with a scoff, “I am the most qualified after all.”

Lapis opened her mouth to speak, before decidedly closing it again. 

“Let's… just watch the next episode. I'm excited to see where this arc goes.”

Peridot smiled and got up to put the next tape in.  
“Me too.”

She kept smiling, and didn't stop for a long time.  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this was something I basically just poured out of my head over the course of an hour or so waaay back in May 2016 while we waited for the Summer of Steven. Hence some more dated notions like assuming Peridot and Lapis would be taken on gem missions. I finally decided to edit it up a bit and post it. 
> 
> I kind of paralleled Camp Pining Hearts with Steven Universe for most of this, episodes and all, up until Peridot and Lapis have their disagreement. After that I kind of took some liberties, seeing as season 3 was barely just started during the initial writing process.
> 
> Stacy = Steven  
> Lenore = Lapis  
> Stacy’s cat = Lion  
> Percy = Amethyst  
> Pierre = Pearl  
> Paulette = Peridot  
> Gina = Garnet  
> Jean = Jasper 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading :)  
> I've never posted anything here before so I would really appreciate any kudos or comments or… well, anything at all really!


End file.
